


Got Your Back

by turtlesparadise



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drabble, Rescue, Turks - Freeform, retrieval
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6105923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtlesparadise/pseuds/turtlesparadise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reno's in trouble with someone who was very close to Don Corneo and wants revenge on the one who offed him; Legend is the first one to receive Reno's distress call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got Your Back

**Author's Note:**

> [For those unfamiliar with my fic/RP portrayal of Legend, he also goes by the nickname of Zed.]

 

The Turks thought they had seen the last of Don Corneo and his ilk on that cloudless day in northern Wutai, when Reno taunted the overfed pimp with multiple choice questions as he dangled precariously off the top of Da-Chao. They would not know until years later, after the rubble from Meteorfall had been cleared and plans for rebuilding were underway, that Don Corneo had left behind something few people knew about.

 He had a _son_. Not only that, the son of Don Corneo had plans to take over the sordid family business, and to exact revenge on his father’s untimely demise. Sam Corneo had carefully selected his pool of talent, choosing experts in Black Ops rather than the incompetent goons his father kept in his employ when he was alive. No, people would fear the name Corneo once again, after his father met a most embarrassing and undignified end, begging for his life, hanging off of the face of a cliff in Da-Chao.

And the one responsible for that end was Sam Corneo’s main target – Reno of the Turks. He hadn’t been terribly hard to find, that red hair of his like some sort of warning flare. It was rather ironic, though, where Corneo’s men finally did get the jump on Reno – in Wutai, just hundreds of yards from where Don Corneo had fallen to his death. Reno was off-duty, tossing back a few drinks at Turtle’s Paradise – a bar so out-of-the-way, nobody would bother him there.

 That had been the idea, anyway.

 Legend, as it so happened, was also off-duty and in a bar – in Junon Harbor – when he got the distress call. He was on his third sidecar and feeling pretty swell, sitting on a worn leather couch in a back-alley speakeasy in upper Junon. It was an old hangout where pilots would often go to have a drink during a layover, or if the mood struck, a romantic liaison.

Zed grumbled a bit when his PHS rang, forcing him to turn his attention away from his female companion, Cindy. Or was her name Mindy? Zed suddenly couldn’t remember.

And it wouldn’t matter anyway, as soon as Zed learned one of their own was in trouble. “Duty calls, doll,” Zed announced with an easy smile. He slipped out of the speakeasy after settling his tab with the bartender, and uttering an all-too-empty promise to Cindy – or Mindy  – that he’d be _sure_ to see her again the next time he was back in town.

The king of empty promises, but Zed could be counted on for his brothers and sisters in the Turks.

As easily as Sam Corneo’s henchmen had found Reno, Zed had found where they’d been keeping him captive. Even though they’d taken Reno’s PHS from him, the Turk had the foresight to send a location code to Tseng as soon as he’d realized he was in trouble.

Zed had commandeered a ferry right out of Junon Harbor – it hadn’t hurt to let a Glock and a little Shinra name-dropping to convince the ship’s captain to take a _slight_ detour to Wutai.

* * *

 

“Boys, really….can’t we just settle this like adults?” Zed held both of his hands out to indicate he was unarmed as he entered the abandoned fire cave where Reno was being held. He was in pretty bad shape; beaten and bloodied, nothing that a FullCure couldn’t handle, and nothing that Zed hadn't seen before, really.  Reno had suffered worse than this.  Right now, he looked feral and  savage, blood running out of his mouth, and his nose, from where he'd been kicked in the face.  It was also quite obvious to Zed that Reno's nose had been broken; that was going to be a bitch and a half to straighten out.

But that would have to wait, for now; Zed had to charm his way in, then blow it all to kingdom come as soon as the enemy relaxed just an iota too much, and they would, they always did.   Zed would wait for it, watch for it; no matter how much Corneo's goons convinced themselves that they were on guard, that they had the upper hand, that moment would be when the Turks got the drop on them.

 The Turks always got their man.

 “Check him, make sure he’s not packing,” Corneo barked the order at one of his two men who came forward and frisked Zed, patting him down. The Legend smiled, just chewing calmly on his toothpick, shrugging his shoulders.

 "He’s clean.”

 Sam Corneo frowned, stepping forward. “Listen up. None of you Turks are going to stop us. I’m not weak like my father was. First one to go, though, is gonna be him,” the man growled, jerking his thumb back toward Reno, who was kneeling, feet and hands bound behind his back.

 Zed caught Reno’s eye and nodded slowly at him, mouthing the words _formation alpha-delta._

 “What’s that?” Corneo snapped, getting right into Zed’s face. “What did you just tell him?”

 “Nothing special,” Zed replied, grinning. “Now!” he shouted, drawing his head back to head-butt Corneo, leaving him stunned and dazed as Reno crouched and rolled out of the way, the two men opening fire on Zed, who evaded their bullets with an unexpected agility and speed. Zed pulled a stack of throwing stars that he’d hidden inside a leather pouch in his boot and grinned widely.

 “Guess you didn’t check everywhere, hm?” Zed murmured, flicking a pair of razor-edged stars at each man, two in each hand. The small yet effective weapons met their marks, piercing the eyes of each man, pained shrieks echoing throughout the walls of the cave. Zed clambered over to Reno, quickly cutting his bonds with one of the razor-stars and helped him to his feet. Sam Corneo still lay on the cave floor, groaning, barely conscious, while his lackeys were screaming, blinded with their own blood.

 “Let’s go home, comrade,” Zed murmured to Reno, helping the injured Turk to stand as he  eased the soreness out of his. “Got a ride waiting for you. Oh…hold up a second. Don’t want to forget a parting gift for these _chucklefucks_.”

 At the mouth of the cave, they headed back out toward daylight, and toward Zed’s weapons stash that he’d left there. He pulled out a string of chain bombs and a detonator, handing the latter item over to Reno.

 “Give me thirty seconds to toss them in, then you can do the honors, buddy,” Zed told Reno. “It’s the least I could do for you.”  He ran back in, whipping the devices out toward the back of the cave, quickly running back.

Upon Zed’s quick return the two exited the cave and then moved a safe distance away; only then did Reno finally speak, his voice scratchy and weak; he'd been choked and kicked in the throat; his silence had not been a calculated thing, as Zed initially had thought.

 "Thanks, man.  Think my nose is broken."  Reno managed a pained grin.

 "Actually....I’d say it's an improvement.  Trust me,"   Zed grinned.

 Reno smirked, winced again, and then took up the detonator in his hand.

“That’s all folks,” he muttered, pressing the button.   The two Turks ducked for cover, shielding their eyes against the spray of rocks and debris.

 


End file.
